daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Language
Human Origin English -Human English Human English is generally the term used to refer to English spoken by Humans, whatever nationality. For example, an American and an Australian Human would both speak Human English. -Martian English Martian English is a term that refers to English spoken by Martians. This is a controversial term because many Martians wish to become independent from Human influence, and so do not want their language named after a Human one. -Weasy English Weasy English is a term that refers to English spoken by Weasys. Weasys put more emphasis on the letter 'A' and sometimes missing out 'H's. Their grammar is also different, one difference being that first person pronouns do not exist. Greek -Human Greek Greek is an independent branch of the Indo-European family of languages spoken by humans, and native to Greece and other parts of the Eastern Mediterranean and the Black Sea on Earth. It has the longest documented history of any living Indo-European language, spanning 34 centuries (3,400 years) of written records. Sigma, upper-case Σ, lower-case σ is the eighteenth letter of the Greek alphabet. -∑mareatian Greek ∑mareatian Greek is generally the term used to refer to Greek spoken by ∑mareatians. Not much is known about ∑mareatian Greek, as ∑mareatians are a closed-off species. Latin -Human Latin Latin is an ancient language originally spoken by Humans. Latin is a classical language belonging to the Italic branch of the Indo-European languages. The Latin alphabet is derived from the Etruscan and Greek alphabets, and ultimately from the Phoenician alphabet. Latin script is the basis for the largest number of alphabets of any writing system and is the most widely adopted writing system on Earth. It is the language of ancient Rome and its empire, widely used historically as a language of scholarship and administration on Earth. -∑mareatian Latin ∑mareatian Latin is generally the term used to refer to Latin spoken by ∑mareatians. Not much is known about ∑mareatian Latin, as ∑mareatians are a closed-off species, however Latin is their primary language. Quuye Quuye (pronounced Kwhy-ay) is the most common Talidorian language. The phonemes used in Quuye are /e, a, i, o, u, m, n, ɲ, ŋ, p, t, k, tʃ, b, d, g, s, f, ʃ, θ, ʎ, l, ɾ, w and r/. The Quuyan alphabet (using Latin symbols): O U A M E N I G D B S L F K T θ ʃ P. All possible diphthongs exist in the language, though many (such as /ao/) are very rare. Insanus Lingua Insanus Lingua translates into crazy tongue, and it is the primary language of the Weasys. Insanus Lingua is also known as Weasy Language. It uses Latin script as the basis, and is derived from the ∑mareatian Latin language. It is spoken in a fast pace and it is infamous for its long words, and is extremly hard to learn, an example of the long words is the capital city of Insanislan is Eeherrahdeyehlan. Nkáran The primary language of Necroidians, Nkáran is infamous for having words containing the letter 'K'. The Nkáran alphabet only contains 19 letters, making it one of the shortest known primary languages.Category:Basics